<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fates Unsealed by InannaMau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361273">Fates Unsealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaMau/pseuds/InannaMau'>InannaMau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaMau/pseuds/InannaMau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chat have just went through one of the scariest attacks in their lives. Will this change things between them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an ongoing story and I will be posting a chapter around once a week!</p><p>Just to let all my readers know, after I post chapter 10 I'll be taking a break for the holidays.  I'll catch you guys in the new year ;3 </p><p>If you guys have any questions, comments, or just want to chat, feel free to comment or message me! I love hearing from my readers (and if you ask nicely, you might get a spoiler or two!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Marinette sprinted down the road. The Seine river to her left, and Stoneheart at her heels. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got to find somewhere to transform!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette thought as she ran, dodging hits from Stoneheart.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“NO ONE WILL EVER HURT MYLENE AGAIN!” Stoneheart yelled as he bashed the ground behind Marinette with his stone fists. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, up ahead, Marinette caught a glimpse of an open, dark alleyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS IS MY CHANCE! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>She faked left to throw Stoneheart off, then dodged right.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Stoneheart was already midswing, dealing a blow right into Marinette's path. As she dodged, Stoneheart's huge rock hand knocked Marinette back and into the river.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p> <br/></p><p> <br/></p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Chat landed nearby and arrived just as the scene unfolded. He watched helplessly as Stoneheart took a swing and a small body was sent flying into the water. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>For a split second Chat hesitated, stunned. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He recognized those clothes, her hair....was that....Marinette?</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He ran as fast as he could, vaulted the wall, and dove straight into the water. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let her be okay, please let it not be her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought panicking as he dove. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He reached Marinette and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back up. He crested the water and looked around for a way out and onto the bank above. He quickly found a small set of stairs and swam towards it. As he reached it he carefully cradled her lifeless body, ran up the steps, and laid her down. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Chat looked at her, placing his hand on her cheek. He looked at her chest and face. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>The realization struck swiftly.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHES NOT BREATHING.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>The color rushed from his face, panic escalating.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE NOT HER. PLEASE NOT MARINETTE, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He put his face next to hers, checking for any sign of her breath. He put his head to her heart and checked her pulse.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>She had no pulse, and no heartbeat. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Chat panicked, and started crying. “Marinette!” He cried out.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He put his hands to her chest starting compressions. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE NOT HER”</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE NOT HER!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed over and over. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He placed his lips to hers, breathing into her, sobbing.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and started another round of compressions. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Marinette gasped and sputtered. As she did, he helped her turn to on her side and she started breathing. Relief flooded him. He pulled her up to his chest as she gasped and breathed and he cried ,cradling her, holding her tightly to his chest. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>As Marinette gasped and sputtered she gained semi consciousness. She breathed deep, a familiar smell was all she could identify. Where there was coldness, an intense warmness filled her. As she breathed deep and hard, she heard sobbing. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“Chat?” she breathed low and hoarsely</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“I have you princess.” she heard through sobs, as she </span>
  <span>fell</span>
  <span> unconscious </span>
  <span>again.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 </p><p>Chat paced the hospital room for hours worried and thinking, waiting for some sign or movement that Marinette was okay. He had asked the Dupain-Chengs if he could stay and listen to the Doctors evaluation and they had agreed. Anything for the boy who saved their daughter.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>The doctors had said she had a concussion and was battered and bruised but there wasn't any permanent damage. Chat thought that hearing this prognosis would ease his mind but it didnt. He just wanted her to wake up... </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>He finally stopped pacing and rested his head against the cool window and took a deep breath. This calmed him enough to focus his thoughts briefly.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Ladybug never showed up to help him fight the akuma. </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Marinette is hurt...its my fault she got hurt...if I had just got there sooner. </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>He stopped mid thought switching gears again. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Something wasn't right. It wasnt like Ladybug to just not show up.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Is she hurt? Is she okay? WHERE IS SHE? </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>He hit his fist against the window frustrated, mind racing, but jumped as he heard movement coming from Marinette's bed.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>He slowly walked to Marinette's bed. He didn't want to startle her. He had thought previously about transforming back to his civilian form to stay with her but that wouldn't have made sense. Why would Adrien want to be by her side when Adrien hadn't seen (or was even supposed to know) that Marinette had had a tragic accident? Adrien didnt save Marinette. Adrien being glued to her side would have raised too many questions.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Chat pushed these thoughts aside as he neared Marinette's bed. He slowly looked her over. The side of her face was blue and It looked as if it trailed right down the right side of her body. Due to the hospital gown he could only see her neck and arm but the blue bruise seemed to go all the way down. She seemed so small. So...vulnerable. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb her, and put his hand to her face, caressing the cheek away from her bruise and stroked his thumb delicately across her skin. He hated seeing her like this.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Suddenly, sorrow and pain turned into hate and anger and Adrien's face flushed but subsided quickly as Marinette leaned into his palm. His hand now cupping her face.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Chat's face flushed again, partly due to embarassment, partly some other emotion he couldnt quite recognize. He felt the warmth of her skin radiate through his suit and smiled.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
Marinette felt a strange but familiar warmth on her cheek.. She tried to open her eyes but felt a sharp pain in her head as she did she opened her eyes as much as she could muster. Her vision was blurred but she saw a dark outline sitting beside her. She then shut her eyes quickly cringing from the pain. As she moved, the warmth on her cheek went away.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“Chat?” She asked, voice hoarse, throat sore. </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“Good Morning Princess,” He said softly. Marinette could hear a hint of sorrow in his voice.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“My head is pounding. What are you doing here? Where am I?” She tried to touch her head but her body was sore and heavy.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Chat put his hand gently over hers. A soft but silent gesture indicating she shouldn't try to move.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“Were at Hotel-Dieu, the hospital princess. Do you remember what happened?” Chat said  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Chat went to sweep her hair behind her ear as he patiently waited for her reply, but right at that moment the Dupain-Chengs walked through the door and he quickly withdrew his hand and stood.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Marinette heard the door open and felt the warmness of Chat leave her as he backed away. As his warmness receded she felt a pang of longing for the warmness to come back for a brief second before her thoughts were scrambled as she heard her mom gasp and her dad softly say “Marinette” in a low but extremely worried tone, her name catching in his throat.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>They hurried to her bedside and Chat backed farther away into the shadows.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Marinette felt Chats presence recede as her parents hurried to her side. A second later, it vanished completely. Her heart ached. She wished that he would have stayed.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“Marinette” her Papa said again, a little more confidently this time.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>She managed a weak smile, she still dare not open her eyes.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Her mother put her hand on her forearm lovingly.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“How are you feeling sweety?” Said her mother gently.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>She took a breath before trying to answer. Her whole body was sore and it felt like every muscle in her body was on fire. “My head and body hurts. I feel like I was hit by a bus.” </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“You practically were.” Her mother said. “The Akuma villian hit you with his boulder hand and knocked you into the river. Chat dove in after you and resuscitated you. He stayed with you the whole time.” </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Her mother looked around the room expecting him to be lurking in the shadows.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Marinette felt her mom scan the room. “Maman, I think he left when you and Papa came in.” she said.  </p><p>Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked at her daughter sadly. "I do wish he would have stayed. We didnt get a chance to thank him for saving you. He really is an amazing boy."  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Yea.  </em> Marientte thought.  <em> He sure is something... </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Chat jumped from building to building, wind whipping through his hair. It had been 3 years since he became Chat Noir. Being Chat, he always felt freedom when he had none in his civilian life. Being Chat was fun, invigorating, he could finally be his true self. The weight of the world was...weightless. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Except tonight. He felt nothing but grief and loneliness. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He took one last leap and soared across the street and through his open window, landing in a crouch. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, claws in.”</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Chat's suit dematerialized into his black cat kwami, Plagg. Adrien walked over to his bed and collapsed face down onto it, exhausted. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Plagg briefly floated, watching Adrien laying silently on the bed, but decided to give him a moment alone. He flew off to get cheese from his stash to recharge. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Adrien's head hurt and swam with the thoughts and feelings of everything that had happened in the past few hours. He honestly didn't know how to deal with the overload of emotions. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in to calm his nerves and to focus his thoughts. With this action, he realized every muscle in his body was clenched as if he was waiting or anticipating the worst. He took another deep breath and tried to relax.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the clock on his side table. It was 5am. He had 3 hours til school where he would have to pretend to not know what had happened to Marinette. He had to pretend to be shocked. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Tears stung his eyes as he burrowed his face into his pillow. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to pretend it wasn't my fault.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said out loud as he started sobbing. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“ITS MY FAULT”</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“ITS MY FAULT” He repeated over and over as he cried harder. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Plagg flew over, patting him on the shoulder trying to comfort him. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“Plagg I should have been there. I should have protected her. Its my job to protect the people of Paris and I couldn't save her.”</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Adrien replayed the events in his mind as he sobbed. Seeing her body being thrown like a rag doll through the air, hitting the water. How cold her skin was to the touch as he carried her, the way she looked, pale and lifeless...cold...dead. Adrien began to sob harder.</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>The most gentle, nice, caring girl he knew, he couldn't save her.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She didn't deserve this. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.” Plagg said interrupting his thoughts. “She's a strong girl. She knew what she was doing. Shesgoing to be okay because you SAVED her. Shes alive because of you. You cant beat yourself up. You did all you could do. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Adrien laid there mulling over Plagg's words. As Plagg had spoken to him his sobs had stopped. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He just laid there....numb...</span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>He still felt guilty, but Plagg was right. It wasnt his fault Marinette was hurt. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/></p><p>
  <span>Too much had happened over the past few hours and Adrien's mind had been overwhelmed both with emotional and physical stress. As he laid there, numb, he fell into a restless sleep.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien woke to his alarm shrieking at him. He laid there, mentally dismissing it. What he didn’t know was that </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> had been snoozing the alarm to give him more time to sleep. It wasn’t until he heard a banging on his door that he realized something wasn’t quite right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?!” Nathalie yelled as she banged several times. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien jerked up and looked at the clock. It said 9am.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>, who had been twilight sleeping on Adrien’s head, rolled his eyes disgruntled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nooooo</span>
  <span> lets go back to sleep. 5 more minutes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie banged on the door again before entering. Plagg jumped up and hid in Adrien’s school bag.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien! You're late for school!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien jumped up as the realization hit him. “Give me 5 minutes to shower and I’ll be right down!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Nathalie left, </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> drifted out of Adrien’s bag, following him to the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> took a bite of cheese and looked at him softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everything’s going to be okay, you’ll see.” said the Kwami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stepped out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed.  He looked in the mirror, closed his eyes </span>
  <span>softly breathed</span>
  <span> in deep and let out a long sigh.  He had been mentally trying to avoid the events of last night as he had just been woken up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right, Plagg.” He said as he looked at the Kwami wistfully, giving a small half smile in an attempt to assure him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> looked at him. He had been partners with Adrien for 3 years now. He knew how emotional and how bottled up the kid could be and he worried for the weight that was currently on his shoulders. He also worried for Tikki and Marinette as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> flew into Adrien’s school bag once more as Adrien put it on his shoulder and the two went to the waiting car. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Adrien got in the car, he turned on the tv in the back.  Adrien hoped that the news would have caught the incident and would have updates on Marinette’s condition. He had thought of texting but...who would he be able to text? He shouldn’t know what happened to her...</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the news had no information on her condition. It didn’t even seem as if they knew that Marinette had been hurt by the villain. According to the news the </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> villain (Ivan from Adrien’s class) had disappeared. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The question on everyone’s mind is, where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way the news had covered the story was Chat and Ladybug had never </span>
  <span>came</span>
  <span> to stop the Akuma. This of course was not true. Chat had been there. Not long after the attack on </span>
  <span>Marienette</span>
  <span>, Stoneheart had vanished. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Chat saved Marinette, a bystander had called an ambulance and she had been transported to the hospital. Chat had left to follow Stoneheart after the EMT had assured him that she was in stable condition. When he went to follow Stoneheart he followed the tracks but it ended in a dead end. It was like he had just...vanished. At that point, he went to the hospital to check on Marinette.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>akuma</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> has never just...vanished...like that before, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So where did it go?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s thoughts strayed and turned to what he had been trying to avoid thinking about. He looked out the window and rested his chin on his hand with his arm propped up on the window. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope she’s okay...” he said to himself as the school came into view. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien got out of the car and walked up to the school doors. He took a deep breath as he put his hand on the door knob and opened the door. His initial plan was to keep his head low until he got to class, but as he opened the door, he realized that would be impossible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a cacophony of voices all at once. As he peered inside, he saw the whole school standing in the courtyard. The sounds grew quiet and all eyes flashed to the door as it opened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood still, it was as if the air had been sucked out of the courtyard. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?!” a familiar voice breathed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the sea of faces, Nino walked forward quickly, hugging his best friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The air seemed to rush back into the room all at once as Nino embraced him, Adrien hugged him back. He didn’t know what was going on but, in that moment, a hug was </span>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <span> what he needed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nino backed up, hands still on Adrien’s shoulders. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude we were worried sick! All of us have been trying to call you all morning!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His other classmates came forward. </span>
  <span>Juleka</span>
  <span> smiling at him, looking relieved, Nathaniel, Alix, everyone was there smiling at him, everyone, he noticed, except for Alya (and of course, Ivan). Adrien liked knowing that he had so many friends and so many people who cared about him. He was slightly a bit confused though, “Why were you all worried about me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the words left his mouth it hit him. Adrien hadn’t shown up for school this morning, and it was out of character for him to be late. Worry flooded him and his face turned red. He knew what Nino was about to say next.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nino looked away, put his hand on the back of his neck, and signed. “It’s....Marinette...” he said. Trying to find the words to explain the situation in the softest way possible. “She...nearly died last night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard. His heart sunk. He already knew what had happened, he had been there, but hearing the words Nino spoke...made it feel more real. He lowered himself on the steps as Nino spoke. Tears welling up into his eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us could get in touch with you,” he continued. “and you didn’t come to school...which was so unlike you. We all thought something had happened to you too...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at all of his classmates, every one of them looked at him with genuine worry. Chloe, who had been silent this whole time, something very uncharacteristic of her, was white as a ghost, sorrow in her eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He put his face in his hands, unable to keep back the pain and tears any longer. The past few hours, the weight of being Chat Noir and Adrien, of feeling guilty for Marinette being hurt. All those feelings rushed forward at once, and Adrien broke down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nino grabbed him and held him as he grieved. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Her head had eased off and her vision was better, just slightly blurry. The doctors said she luckily didn’t have any permanent damage (it definitely felt like she was in much worse shape), but it would still take at least a week before she would feel anywhere near like her old self again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about the events of the previous day and signed. Her parents had told her the events of her accident. Everything Chat had told them. The last thing she remembered was running, a sharp, intense pain on her right side, then black Everything afterwards was a blur. She had felt wet, cold, chat...holding her, she had been in and out but some things had stood out. She touched her arm where she had felt his tears on her skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette solemnly replayed these details over and over. She didn’t know how she was going to protect Paris in her current condition. As she thought about this, Tikki came out of her hiding place and softly sat on Marinettes chest and hugged her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy </span>
  <span>you're</span>
  <span> okay Marinette!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Tikki,” she said happily. Her voice </span>
  <span>raspy</span>
  <span>. “are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! The question is are you okay?!” Tikki said as she floated in front of Marinettes’ face so she could see her better since she knew Marinette couldn’t move much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Tikki a weak but optimistic smile. “I’ll be fine Tikki, but I am a little worried...How will Chat purify the Akuma without Ladybug? I won’t be able to do anything in this condition.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is true...” Tikki said. “But for now, the Akuma has disappeared.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had heard the doctors discussing this earlier outside her room as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is weird. We’ve never seen an </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> just vanish before. So why now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well,</span>
  <span> you are the first person to ever be hurt this badly by an Akuma. Maybe that’s the reason?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t know the answer, but the fact she would be out of action for some time still bothered her. There is no other miraculous that can purify an akuma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, with the severity of my injuries, the doctors say I will be out of action for at least a week,” (And out of school, but that was the least of her worries) “but the world still needs a ladybug...As guardian of the miraculous I may need to choose a new...temporary...Ladybug.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki was worried Marinette may say this, but she knew she was right. If Marinette couldn’t fight. There would be no other choice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had to find a new Ladybug...or Mister Bug. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat (we Tikki floated) in thought until Tikki heard footsteps and the door knob of the room turned. Tikki rushed to her hiding place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette closed her eyes wincing after trying to move her head to look at the door.  She sat there for a </span>
  <span>minute,</span>
  <span> face scrunched up as the sharp rush of pain subsided.  As she did, Alya opened the door, slowly peering in to look at her friend. She was cautious of her movements in case she was resting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes, this time not moving, and simply tried to catch sight of who had entered her </span>
  <span>room.</span>
  <span> Alya rushed over as she saw her friends’ eyes were open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG Marinette!!!” Alya said, tears in her eyes rushing over to hug her friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gasped quickly in pain as her worried friend ran forward and tried to hug her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya pulled back quickly, a tear running down her cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you awake and in one piece. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled warmly. “Hi Alya.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya sat softly on the bed beside Marinette and looked her over. She sniffed back tears and cleared her throat. Marinette noticed that it looked like her friend has been crying a lot. Her face and eyes were red from crying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl are you okay?” Alya said, tears still in her eyes and worry in her voice, breaking Marinette’s thoughts. Her friend still looked as if she may break down again at any time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette made a small movement and put her hand on top of Alya’s comforting her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to Chat Noir I’ll be fine.” She smiled enthusiastically at her to calm her.  “I’m just a bit bruised and sore. I can’t move much, and I feel like I was hit by a bus,” she said, with a small laugh and a smile, “but the doctors said in about a week </span>
  <span>Ill</span>
  <span> be okay enough to go back to school.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at the clock on the far wall ahead of her noting the time. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be in school?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya looked at her with an indignant look on her face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend gets body slammed into a river, nearly dies, and you expect me to be in school?” she asked lightheartedly, tears and worry were still present in her eyes but joking was definitely a good sign that she was feeling better. “No way girl! I am right where I should be!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled harder at her. She was lucky to have a friend like Alya. “</span>
  <span>Anyway’s</span>
  <span> how did you know I was here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya sighed slightly, “Well we all got to school, except you of course, I thought you were just late as usual. Also...Adrien didn’t show up to class either...” Alya said as a second thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s stomach churned slightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien didn’t come?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip slightly worried. It could be nothing...most of the time if he didn’t come it meant he was in trouble with his father, but she was still slightly worried that something had happened to him too. It wasn’t like him to be late for class. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but before we even got to roll call.” Alya continued. “Mr. Damocles came in. Apparenlty your parents called to explain that you had been attacked by an </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> villain and you were in critical condition. He initially asked us to keep it to ourselves but you know how Chloe is...5 minutes later the whole school knew and was in an uproar. Mr. Damocles let us all out soon after. After he talked to us though, I called your mom and she told me your condition. I came right over.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was still biting her lip with worry. Alya hadn’t said anything that had eased her mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what about Adrien?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl. You get attacked and nearly killed by an </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> and you’re asking me about Adrien. You must be feeling better already.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Alya’s phone started vibrating and going off that she had a text message. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and read it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently,” she said paraphrasing, your boy just overslept. “At least that’s what Nino just texted me. He said he told Adrien about your condition and he majorly broke down.” Alya said with a slight frown. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was glad he was okay, but sad that news of her accident had caused him so much pain. She closed her eyes as she thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya,” she said, “can you take notes for me while I'm out of class. I don’t want to be behind when I come back. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya watched her, lost in thought herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how long did he stay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes and looked at her friend, confused.  “Who?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya laughed, definitely feeling much better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, get your head out of the clouds. Chat! He saved your life and your mom said he stayed by your side almost all night! He even asked for updates on your condition and asked if he could stay in your room until you woke up!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” Marinette said mentally waving away Alya’s reporters' hunch. “He’s a superhero, he saves people.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette...” Alya said knowingly, putting her face closer to Marinette’s. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned red and was suddenly worried. “Like?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya backed away with a smirk on her face. “Like have you been seeing Chat Noir?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed but winced as she did. She looked at Alya amused. “You wish.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I wish! That would be a great scoop for the </span>
  <span>Ladyblog</span>
  <span>!!!” she said very enthusiastically. “Chat Noir dates normal school girl Marinette. How does Ladybug feel about this?!” Alya said as she posed her fingers across an invisible page in front of her. “I’d have to work on the title but boy would </span>
  <span>that be</span>
  <span> a good scoop!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly at Marinette.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously girl, you don’t find that odd? He barely knows you other than saving you a few times over the past few years. Why is he staying with you all night and making sure </span>
  <span>youre</span>
  <span> okay like that if there </span>
  <span>isn't</span>
  <span> something else?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook off the thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, I’m sure he just felt like he was doing his due diligence as a superhero.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya shook her head. She didn’t understand why her friend couldn’t see what she saw in her. Marinette was just too stubborn. She seemed to dismiss what was always right in front of her. Much like another oblivious blonde boy she knew. She rolled her eyes and shrugged smiling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you say so girl.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from Marinettes bedside. “Hey, I’m going to let you rest for a while okay?” Alya said, worry peppered her words again. “I’ll be back later to visit you though, and if you need me.” Alya went to retrieve Marinette’s phone from the countertop but stopped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to say call me but your phone is drenched from your dip in the Seine!” she said almost giggling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at her. She loved seeing her so lighthearted. She hated worrying her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just come back later and check up on you, okay?” She said as she reached the door smiling back at her friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good Alya, thank you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya smiled back once more and left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien stood nervously with his other classmates. He had bought Marinette a dozen pink roses and had picked out a small get well soon card which he had signed. He felt that the card fit Marinette’s personality. Powder pink with simple flowers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in deep and slow. Alya had told Marinette’s mom that we came to see her and she had sent to check if Marinette was awake and felt well enough for visitors. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Adrien didn’t want to see her. Not as Adrien at least. He wanted to see her as Chat.  As Chat he could talk with her, joke with her...he could do more as Chat. He could just be himself. He was himself out from under the mask but he was under his father shadow. He wasn’t restrained. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his hand and forearm. Envisioning the </span>
  <span>way</span>
  <span> it looked with his suit on. He clenched his fist then slowly let go, feeling the muscles and tendons release. As he </span>
  <span>did</span>
  <span> he let out a soft, yet impatient sign. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s mother returned. As she rounded the corner, Adrien took notice of the dark bags under her eyes. He knew that (as long as he was there as Chat), her mother and father had always been close by. He was sure neither of them had slept.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette is so lucky to have such loving parents, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought wistfully. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shes</span>
  <span> ready to see you all now.” she said looking at them each </span>
  <span>one by one</span>
  <span> smiling as they passed. As Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's gaze fell to him. He felt as if it lingered longer than it had on the others. She looked at him lovingly, almost, he felt, as if she was silently saying thank you, but she couldn’t possibly </span>
  <span>know</span>
  <span> could she?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien passed her and bowed his head, smiling, blushing softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Adrien got to Marinette’s door he paused. Anxiety overtook him again and he took a deep breath and walked into her room.  He knew she couldn’t move much so he decided to stay close to the door, hopefully away enough so that she couldn’t make out who he was in her peripheral vision. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood there, he took in her features. She looked extremely tired and she didn’t look like she actually wanted to see anyone.  However, Adrien knew she would do anything necessary to help others. No matter the stress or cost on herself. Even if it was to keep everyone from worrying about her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She really is our everyday ladybug. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he hadn’t actually thought much about Ladybug since last night. Not because he didn’t care. He did love her </span>
  <span>afterall</span>
  <span>, but because he was just so emotionally overwhelmed. He hoped she was okay, where ever she was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” he heard a voice say and a hand softly squeezed his forearm in a caring but worried way.  Alya stood in front of him with a slight frown on her face. He realized that as he was lost in thought, most of the class had already said their well wishes and left the room. All that was left was himself, Alya, and Nino. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alya walked over to Nino, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets’ give these two </span>
  <span>some time</span>
  <span>.” She said as she dragged him out of the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked closer quietly and softly. A cool sweat of nervousness developing on the back of his neck.  Even after </span>
  <span>Plagg’s</span>
  <span> words of encouragement earlier, he still blamed himself a bit for Marinette’s condition. He looked her over as he moved closer to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will make this up to you. I am so sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He vowed silently in his mind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had been happy to see all of her friends and felt happy to be cared for by all of them. Their well wishes and gifts had made her feel so much better, but when they had all filed in her </span>
  <span>room</span>
  <span> she had been sad to see that Adrien </span>
  <span>hadnt</span>
  <span> been in the group. She hadn’t thought of it before, but she really hated for everyone to see her like this. She hated feeling this...helpless. She was always the one trying to help everyone else. She had been so busy with everyone else that she hadn’t noticed that someone had been standing in the corner, in her peripheral vision. As he moved closer, she better recognized the blonde hair, black t-shirt, and white collared overshirt</span>
  <span>....Adrien</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced. Blood rushed to her face as she blushed making her bruises look worse. Alya had left them both alone in the room together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In all the time in the last few years, Marinette hadn’t lost her feelings for Adrien, but she had come to terms with the realization that they would never be anything more than the way they were now, friends, and if that is what she could do to make him happy, she accepted it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though, even as she knew and understood this, she also knew that this did not change the way she felt about him. So being in a room alone with him, (while it had become easier to talk to him) was still daunting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien slowly held up the bouquet so she could see them properly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you flowers.” he said as he laid them on her lap. She looked down at the flowers and flushed harder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Using every bit of her strength she moved her hand to touch the flowers. As she moved, she winced in pain, he put his hand on her forearm and squeezed softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to move </span>
  <span>pr..</span>
  <span>” He started but caught himself, he snatched his hand away from her arm and tried to divert the conversation as if nothing had happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I..I’m</span>
  <span> pretty sure you’re extremely sore and moving is probably not the best thing for you right now.” He said with his hand on the back of his head, rubbing his hair and blushing softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat there with her mouth a fraction of the way open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>....no.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought and mentally waved away the notion, but she still felt where his hand had touched her forearm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Y..y</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>..yes</span>
  <span>.” She stammered as she tried to shake her thoughts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I..Ill</span>
  <span> be okay though.” She said in the bravest, strongest (but still hoarse) voice she could muster.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien calmed a little and gave her a little half smile. “You’re a strong girl Marinette, I know you will be.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moved a little closer to her and sat on her bedside. “Honestly, you looked pretty uncomfortable earlier with everyone here.” He said caringly, trying to get her to open up to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was quiet for a few moments as she thought about her response. She knew Adrien had been hurt that she was in the hospital, and while </span>
  <span>yes, she</span>
  <span> had been uncomfortable, she didn’t want Adrien to worry for her either. She just wanted him to be happy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a little tired.” she said, which wasn’t a lie, she was. “I just need some sleep and I’ll feel much better.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien felt her reluctance to open up to him. He had felt it for a while now that she wasn’t always being completely open with her feelings. He just never could tell what she was dragging her feet on, but she knew he wasn’t alone. Alya had spoken previously about something similar, which was odd since she seemed to tell Alya everything. He had tried to get to know her better but it was like she had an invisible wall up and that she only showed everyone what she wanted them to see. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He made it a point not to push her further. He took the card he had written and signed for her and put it under her hand so that she would have it. “Marinette, he said, looking into her eyes. If you need anything. Please contact me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>HIs sincerity, the caring in his eyes, had always shocked Marinette. It was one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him. Her voice caught in her throat for a moment, “I’ll try.” she said voice cracking slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got up softly from her bedside but hesitated for a moment. Marinette had never called him. Did she even have his number?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have my number?” he asked her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do, but I can’t call anyone. My phone didn’t fair as good as I did </span>
  <span>coming</span>
  <span> out of the Seine. “She said as she flicked her eyes towards a cabinet top by the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Adrien walked over and picked up the still wet phone he smiled in a </span>
  <span>sorta</span>
  <span> sad way at the phones condition. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, </span>
  <span>“he</span>
  <span> said as he looked back at her.  “I'll give your mom my number, but seriously Marinette,” He gave her a caring but very serious look, “If you need anything. Please call me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled. “I will. Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien </span>
  <span>smiled</span>
  <span> at her one last time, nodded his head, and left.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next afternoon, Marinette was released from the hospital to go home. Doctors were sure that after a few weeks of rest she would be back to her old self again. She didn’t have any permanent damage luckily; she was just incredibly beaten up </span>
  <span>and badly</span>
  <span> bruised. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, due to Marinette’s soreness and lack of mobility, she couldn’t go up the stairs to her bedroom and her father had to practically carry her home and into the house, because of this, her parents decided to help her by making the living room into her makeshift bedroom and brought everything she needed. After her parents finished bringing in the requested items, they vacated the room so that Marinette may rest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was sure her parents were gone, she let out a long sigh of relief, and stared up at the ceiling finally, she was alone. Tikki </span>
  <span>wizzed</span>
  <span> up from her hiding place and hugged Marinette’s cheek. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should try to sleep Marinette,” she said as she nuzzled her friends face, “I know I can't sleep beside you in case your parents see me, so I'm going to sleep in your room.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea Tikki.” Marinette said woefully but leaning into Tikki’s nuzzle. It had been years since she slept without her Kwami friend, and though she shouldn’t transform, the thought of being without Tikki made her uneasy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tikki,” Marinette said with a bit of a worried look on her face, “do you think he’ll be okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki smiled, knowing exactly who she was talking about. “Chat will be fine. He has been your partner for years. He has everything under control in your absence.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but, he doesn’t know what's happened. I haven't showed up for patrols or anything in days. I wish I had a way to tell him what’s happened.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had been one of the only times she had needed to talk to him outside of being Ladybug. It had happened a few times before but, it was never anything that they weren’t able to deal with until the other transformed. She wished that she could transform and at least call him, but even that at this moment in time was risky. She could barely move and her parents could walk in and discover her identity at any time. So, she made the resolution that she would do her best to get to a point that she could move well and try to transform to call Chat and at least fill him in on her condition. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki floated in front of her face and kissed her nose. “He will be fine! Now you need to get some sleep!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Tikki,” she said as she smiled as her </span>
  <span>kwami</span>
  <span> friend drifted upstairs. “Goodnight Marinette.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette closed her eyes and soon she was off to sleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before, Chat had quietly patrolled Paris, searching for </span>
  <span>Akumas</span>
  <span> and Ladybug. He also popped by Marinette’s hospital window a few times to make sure she was okay. He longed so badly to just be by her side, even if just a moment, but after passing her window, seeing both of her parents there with her, at first talking with each other in whispers and then, later, her father held her mother as she rested and slept on his shoulder. He couldn’t </span>
  <span>bear</span>
  <span> to intrude on such a loving family. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, would be much of the same, only Alya had told Adrien that Marinette was being moved home that day because she was doing better and was not seriously hurt. This really didn’t calm Adrien's feelings he still felt guilty for what had happened and still worried for her safety. He knew first hand that someone you cared about could be there one minute and gone the next. He didn’t want to take for granted the time he had with someone, a friend whom he cared so much about.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien,” </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> said softly. As of late, </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> had abandoned his smart aleck personality towards Adrien. He was genuinely worried. They hadn't been through something this serious before and it was obvious that with both of his girls missing (of course </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> knew both Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, but he couldn’t outright tell Adrien this) Adrien was at wits end and wasn’t actually doing well. It was obvious that this had brought up feelings from his mother's disappearance that Adrien had not come to terms with yet. “you need to get some sleep, kid.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien walked over to his desk and picked up the bag with the new, up to date, smartphone he had purchased, he opened the bag and sat down, taking out the phone box.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>, Paris needs me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the phone out, set, activated it, and put contacts into it. He also put a glass screen protector and a new pink waterproof case on it. He took a deep breath and spun his chair around, looking out into the night outside his windows. He hoped tonight would be the night he got answers to at least one of the questions on his mind. Everyone in his life, even his father, who had in his own way became even more reclusive than usual, had suddenly taken a turn. It wasn’t like his father was ever around, but he usually knew where his dad was going or that he was working on something, but all Nathalie had told him is that his father had to attend to a “serious personal matter” and that he would not be available until it was dealt with.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes, put his hands on the back of his head and sighed. He hated being pushed aside, lied to, and treated as an afterthought. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at the screensaver on his computers monitor of his mother. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>,” he said as he looked to his ring then back up to his </span>
  <span>kwami</span>
  <span>, “let's go find some answers. </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span>, claws out!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat patrolled Paris soaring over roof tops and vaulting over streets. Adrien loved being Chat, and he took a few moments to jump around Paris, feeling the freedom and trying to clear his head. Then, he changed course to go to the usual patrol meet up spot, the Eiffel Tower. Here, Chat landed and looked around. Once he saw there was no Ladybug, he tried to phone her but the phone went straight to voicemail. She wasn’t transformed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat sat at the top of the tower and sighed, looking out at the beauty of Paris. Anxiety slowly overtook him. He drew his knees up to his chin and sat there alone. A tear slowly ran down his cheek. He was now sure something had happened to her. This was so unlike her. It had been days. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when a realization hit him. And panic rose in his throat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If </span>
  <span>anything,</span>
  <span> ever happened to her in her civilian life, or to him in his, they would never know. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien hated this morbid thought and tried his best to push it out of his mind, but he couldn’t and he couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Ladybug and her disappearing like his mother did. He loved her. He had come to terms with them not ever being able to have a relationship due to the nature and dangers of their work, but he still loved her. He loved every fiber of her being. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat sat there and cried til his tears ran dry. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his head and wiped his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought definitely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not just let this happen. Not again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose to his feet and checked the time. 1am. He decided he would go check on Marinette. He also decided, that when he saw Ladybug, he would definitely talk to her about contact outside of their superhero lives. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath trying to steady his emotions further. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something has to change.” he said definitively, and jumped down.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat vaulted into his room, grabbed the bag with the cell phone, and hopped over to Marinette’s. He stopped on top of the school roof, looking in the windows of her house to make sure no one was awake. In the window, he saw the faint glow of a tv on and what looked to be someone laying on the couch. He hopped over to Marinette’s balcony and tried the window down to her bedroom. To his relief, it was left unlocked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki, who slept in Marinette’s bed, heard movement on the roof and felt </span>
  <span>Plagg’s</span>
  <span> presence, and went and hid before Chat came in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat dropped down to Marinette’s bed, then, carefully, jumped down the steps landing soundlessly in her room. Adrien had been in Marinette’s room a few times over the years, both as Chat and Adrien. He took a moment to look around. A few things had changed over the years but, she still had the photos of him up on her wall. This made him smile. He knew she was a fan of his and loved his dads work and that was the reason why she kept photos, but for some reason right now, it made him feel good to have a friend like her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped looking around and listened for movement before venturing down to the </span>
  <span>living room</span>
  <span>. He had thought about leaving the phone in her room with a note but realized if she couldn’t come upstairs, she might not get it for a few days and he didn’t want her parents to find the phone first.  He looked on Marinette’s desk, found a notepad, and quickly wrote a note explaining the contents of the bag. Afterwards, he headed downstairs, slowly opening the hatch then quietly descending. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Half way down he grew aware of the loud rustling of the bag that held Marinette’s new phone. He took time to wrap the bag around the box and secure his hold so that it wouldn’t make any further sound, then looked over to the couch where Marinette lay. She still snored, sleeping peacefully. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat finished descending the stairs and walked over to her, lightly putting the note and the bag on the table in front of her. He kneeled down, watching her sleep. She was laying on her back, mouth open, snoring, and was drooling a bit. Adrien smiled at how happy she seemed to look, so at ease. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there by her side in the quiet watching her sleep. Suddenly she moved, slowly groaning in pain trying to get in a more comfortable position (which Chat was sure was hard for her considering). Chat stiffened as she moved, hoping she wouldn’t wake and see him. Once she was still again, and still snoring, Chat decided it best that he leave before she woke and found him there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly rose off the floor, but as he did, his baton caught the bag with the phone and it clattered hard to the floor. Marinette’s eyes jerked open and she tried to get up, but the sudden movement made her wince in pain. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat stood frozen in front of her, looking like a cat that had got caught knocking things off a table and was in trouble.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which is exactly what he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, trying not to move too much, recognizing his silhouette in the light of the tv. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat? What's wrong, what are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat just stood there still frozen. He hadn’t expected this turn of events. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She asked again, concerned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His voice caught for a moment in his throat. He cleared his throat to answer and kneeled back down beside her, trying to speak just loud enough so that she could hear him but not as to wake her parents.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said solemnly, appreciating her concern, “I’m okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her struggle to sit up and helped her into a sitting position with pillows at her back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bringing you something.” he said as he spun around and grabbed the bag. He then pulled out the box and handed it to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took the box and examined its contents, when she realized that what was inside the box was what was advertised on the outside of it. She was stunned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chat...” She said in awe. </span>
  <span>”I</span>
  
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> take this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat had presented her with the just released MyPhone 12 X Pro. A top-of-the-line phone and camera in one. It cost over a thousand dollars. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there speechless. He sat there softly looking at her. Something was wrong, she could feel it.  He wasn’t joking with her. He wasn’t being his normal flirty self, trying to impress her, he just sat there with a soft half smile, but with a solemn look underneath. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She presented the box to him to take back but he pushed it back to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I should have been there to save you.” I wasn’t there when you needed me most and this is my attempt to make up for that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You already made up for it though. You saved my life. You brought me back. I nearly died and you saved me. I owe you my life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have been in that situation if I had been there to do my job.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, you did your job. You saved me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sat there, back to the coffee table, mulling over her words. He still felt guilty for her injuries, but he knew her words were true. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, there’s something else isn’t there?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed, closing his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of things princess but, I really shouldn’t tell you. If I tell you I could compromise my identity. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat there a bit confused. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How would it compromise his identity unless they knew each other in real life?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat realized suddenly the weight of his words and nervously tried to cover his tracks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like if I ran into you on the street or something </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know?” he said nervously. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” she said, </span>
  <span>feeling</span>
  <span> uneasy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So!” said Chat, trying to distract her train of thought. “I figured since your old phone was ruined. I’d get you another! He said in a suddenly gleeful tone, taking the box from her and opening it., powering on the phone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat this is way too much, I can't accept...” She began.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could utter another </span>
  <span>word, Chat</span>
  <span> put a finger to her lips and winked affectionately, looking deep into her eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist Princess. Just let me do this for </span>
  <span>you. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed, chat removed his finger and smiled playfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I already programed some of your contacts,” he said navigating to the contacts list and scrolling through for her to see. He had programmed most of her school </span>
  <span>friends'</span>
  <span> numbers. Even Adrien’s was there. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get </span>
  <span>everyone's</span>
  <span> information?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat flushed and stumbled over his words a little. “Uh, the Agreste boy, Adrien. I caught him as he was leaving your room the other day. He was happy to help.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” “Marinette blushed again. “that was so sweet of him.” she said out loud but under her breath, talking to herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This comment made Chat smile wide and Marinette blushed even harder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Blushing over the Agreste boy eh?” he said playfully, winking. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned a scarlet red and gave Chat an alarming look that made him back off, though he only backed off because of her condition he didn’t want to push her any harder and he smiled hard. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I saved the best for last.” said Chat a tad bit excited but a little hesitant at the same time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve downloaded this app to your phone.” He went to the app to show her, “and if you look at your contacts here..”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked the display and one contact had been added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him stunned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her expression and continued. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This messages my personal civilian phone directly.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he said these words, all the blood rushed from Marinettes face and her mind started racing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat...how many girls have you done this for...and what about Ladybug.” Marinette had not wanted this to come out in an accusatory way but it had. Chat was a flirt. Was he just passing his number out to people...? No of course not. She could trust him better than that. She instantly felt guilty for what she said, the words had simply rushed out of her mouth without thinking. She tried to calm down but she was still shocked at what he had just said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked at her seriously and surprised. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I wanted to talk to ladybug about this but...</span>
  <span>shes</span>
  <span> nowhere to be found. Ive went on all night patrols and tried to call her but...it's like she's disappeared. I don’t usually do things without her consideration, especially when it's something like this. The fact is Marinette I trust you., but </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> not like...” Chats voice trailed off and he put his face in his hands. He tried to compose his thoughts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried that something has happened to her. “he said finally, looking at her. “It's not like her to go days without showing up or checking in.” He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes in thought. “I don’t know anything about her civilian life but she would always tell me when and if she would be available in case of trouble. The truth is she and I should have had a way to contact each other a long time ago in case something happened to us in our civilian lives. Especially with her being the...” Adrien suddenly stopped, a little shocked with himself and looked at Marinette, releasing a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say anymore.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Also, I haven't done this for anyone else. I just, care about you. </span>
  <span>You're</span>
  <span> in really bad shape so in case you need me. I wanted you to be able to contact me. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled, and Chat smiled back. It was obvious he was having a hard time emotionally and he was extremely worried about Ladybug, so she wanted to try to lighten the mood. “So, you think I'm just </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> go out and get in trouble eh?” she said to him jokingly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well,</span>
  <span> I mean I have had to save your butt countless times, probably more than anyone in this city </span>
  <span>soooooo</span>
  <span> yeah.” He said jokingly, rolling his eyes and giving her a look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him indignantly. “Are you calling me a troublemaker.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Troublemaker Dupain-Cheng. That is your middle name </span>
  <span>afterall</span>
  <span>.“</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both busted out in laughter, then alarmed they may wake up her parents, snickered silently to themselves. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming tonight Chat. You did make me feel better. I do appreciate the phone and I’m going to find a way to pay you back. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, the only thing I need is a smile on that pretty face of yours.” He said without thinking, blushing slightly. “I.</span>
  <span>..should</span>
  <span> probably get back out there though,” he said stuttering a bit. “Without Ladybug, I’m afraid of what might happen to Paris. Thank you for listening to me and.</span>
  <span>..can</span>
  <span> I please ask that this conversation stays between us? I really don’t need to be hearing from your friend Alya with the Ladyblog asking me a bunch of questions.” He said playfully as he stood up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And threaten to lose the number of my most favorite Chat in Paris? I wouldn’t think of it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Marinette say this made Chat blush and smile. As he smiled, he bowed to Marinette. “Goodnight Princess. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Chat.” she said as he silently pounced up the stairs to her room, then up through the window hatch to her roof.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Tikki saw Chat leave she zoomed downstairs. She had stayed near and heard every word of the conversation. Something told her that Marinette would need her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette saw Tikki, and knew what she must do. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, can you follow him? I’m pretty sure he'll probably try to patrol a bit then go home, so can you beat him there then tell him what's happened? Also, can you tell him what we discussed earlier? About our Miraculouses?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki smiled, “You can count on me” and with that, she disappeared through the livingroom window and out into the night.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tikki floated back and forth on the second floor of Adrien’s room, pacing nervously. Suddenly, Chat soared through the window landing gracefully on the floor of the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, Claws in.” Chat said as he straightened into a stand from his landing. Once his suit dematerialized, Adrien walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it exhausted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> however, floated where he materialized, watching his red Kwami best friend who had stopped pacing and was now watching Plagg. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, “ </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> said, never taking his eyes off Tikki, “we have a visitor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shot up, scared at these words, thinking he had accidentally transformed in front of someone. He looked at </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> and followed his gaze. A small, red, </span>
  <span>buglike</span>
  <span> creature slowly floated towards him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tikki</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s mind exploded into a tangled web of emotions and questions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Tikki is here...no...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he thought this...his heart sank, he began to tear up, but he closed his eyes and breathed deep. This was not the time for his emotions to be in control. He opened his eyes, watching Tikki’s demeanor. Tikki was here, but she wasn’t freaking out, she looked more concerned than panicked, and she wasn’t carrying ladybugs miraculous. This was a good sign.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath to steady his words. “Tikki,” he said calmly, worry written all over his face. “what’s happened? Is she okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki knew from the conversation in Marinette’s living room how worried he had been. She didn’t want to startle and upset him by coming on too strong, but wanted to approach him in a gentle, cautious manner.  Tikki floated over to Adrien and hugged his cheek lovingly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She's okay,” she said finally, backing away after the embrace, “but she was badly injured in the last attack while in her civilian form. She can't transform and if she did, she still couldn’t move much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien signed. He knew it was bad if she couldn’t transform. “How badly is she hurt? Can you tell me what happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki paused and thought for a few moments before answering. She couldn’t tell him what happened in detail or it may reveal Marinette’s identity, so she chose her words carefully. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She was trying to find a place to transform when Stoneheart hit her with a pretty hard blow. Her side is badly bruised and she is mostly unable to move.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki continued to the important part of her visit so that Adrien couldn’t ask any leading questions. She knew Adrien would figure out Ladybug had been close to Marinette, but she didn’t want to have to answer any questions that might lead Adrien any closer to the truth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug has sent me here to talk about what needs to happen now that she is temporarily wounded and cannot fulfil her duties as Ladybug.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what does she propose?” Adrien asked </span>
  <span>quizically</span>
  <span>. He had already thought this might happen if she were hurt and was sure he knew his partner well enough at this point to know what her plan was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants you two to exchange </span>
  <span>miraculouses</span>
  <span> and you become Mister Bug again. You’ve used her power before and she would only trust you with her miraculous.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was simple enough. Adrien had been Mister Bug before and he was </span>
  <span>concident</span>
  <span> he could capture the Akuma, but, at this point in time, she was asking him to do this alone. Without a partner. He appreciated his lady’s confidence in him, but to do it alone was a daunting task. He had only been Mister Bug once and even </span>
  <span>then;</span>
  <span> he had had Ladybug’s help and </span>
  <span>guidance</span>
  <span> on what exactly the lucky charm was and could be used for. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something else,” said Tikki, bringing him out of his thoughts. She looked at him very seriously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at her perplexed. “What is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to know if it would be okay to contact you on your civilian phone,” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. His heart soared. He knew this wasn’t them revealing their identities but...after 4 years this was a huge step. This was even exactly what he wanted to discuss with her when they finally saw each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“of course in a way that you don’t expose your identities, but just so that she may be able to get in touch with you since she can’t transform and so that you two can discuss the issues ahead while she is absent.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien continued to look at Tikki, both excited and stunned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” he said, barely able to stifle his excitement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” she said, looking happy, and zooming back to him to give him another huge (well as big as a small Kwami can give!) hug. “Once she’ll send me back with the information. She may be sleeping when I get back though, I’m not sure, but once were ready I’ll be back with the information.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you Tikki.” He said wholeheartedly. It made him feel great that Ladybug was okay, and he was more than excited that she would be in touch with him soon. He had been so worried about her, hearing from her, and the knowledge that he would soon be talking to her over the phone, both helped to lift a heavy weight that had been on his chest since the day Stoneheart had attacked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki kissed his cheek, then flew over to </span>
  <span>Plagg</span>
  <span> kissing his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She said, zooming through the window.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting M’Lady.” Adrien said to himself as he watched Tikki fly over the building across from his window and out of sight. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Marinette had been asleep when Tikki returned from Adrien’s house that night so she waited until the next morning to fill Marinette in on the conversation she had with Chat. Once Marinette’s parents went down to the bakery, Tikki flew into the room.</p><p>Marinette was flipping through her contacts, letting everyone know she had a new phone and that she was okay. Though, she was now stuck on Adrien’s contact photo when Tikki zoomed up hugging her face.</p><p>“Good Morning Tikki!” Marinette said happily.</p><p>“Good Morning Marinette! How are you feeling?!”</p><p>Marinette looked back down at her phone, swooning at the picture of Adrien.</p><p>“Good...” she said dreamily.</p><p>It wasn’t because it was just a picture of Adrien, but rather this was a picture she had never seen before. And she should know. She had seen every one of his ads, commercials, and interviews. This was a selfie he had taken of himself, and Marinette was absolutely in love with it.</p><p>“Earth to Marinette!” Tikki said, floating in her field of vision. “Don't you want to know what Chat said?!”</p><p>“Oh! Yes!” Marinette locked the phone giving Tikki her full attention.</p><p>“So what did he say?”</p><p>“He was very excited and said yes. Though, he brought up some very good concerns...” said Tikki thoughtfully, a little worried.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“He’s concerned about being out there alone with no partner.”</p><p>Marinette hadn't thought about this, and worry flooded her.</p><p>Chat had no way of getting a Miraculous, and she was the one who always handed out the Miraculous when they needed help in battle.</p><p>“Thats...a very good point...no one knows I’m a guardian...I always go to everyone as Ladybug when we need help.”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath putting her head back on her pillow slowly. This was going to be a big problem and it wasn’t like she could summon Chat here to get a Miraculous if he needed help. That would compromise her identity to him. She would have to think about this more later. She hoped she could come up with a solution without having to reveal her identity to Chat or vice versa.</p><p>She had thought about the fact that being a Guardian she might need to know his identity, but at the same time, she didn’t want to risk anything between them, or his safety, by knowing his identity. He was her Chat and she couldn’t be ladybug without him, and she didn’t want that to change.</p><p>“So, when will you give him what he needs to talk about all this over the phone?” said Tikki, breaking Marinette’s train of thought.</p><p>“Well, we need to talk this out before something happens and Hawkmoth rears his ugly head again so I was thinking I'll write him a letter with the information and you can take it to him tonight. If you're up to it. It’ll just take a few moments to download the app and set it up.” said Marinette, unlocking her phone to the picture of Adrien again.</p><p>“Not if you look at Adrien’s picture all day.” said Tikki with a cheeky smile. “I thought you told everyone you were over him.”</p><p>“Yeah well...” said Marinette, blushing. “We both know how New York went last year. I couldn’t even sit beside him. I was trying so hard to avoid any romantic contact with him.”</p><p>Tikki gave her a look crossing her arms.</p><p>“Truthfully I was! It just...didn’t work out that way...” she said sighing, looking back at the picture. It was a very cute selfie and she wondered how Chat got it.  “He did tell me to call him if I needed anything, so I’ll just message him to tell him I got a new phone.”</p><p>Tikki rolled her eyes and signed. Marinette seemed too hard in thought about Adrien to notice this expression.</p><p>“Besides, he did ask if I had his number.” <em>And,</em> She thought, <em>this gives me a reason to message him.</em></p><p>She clicked on the text contact option and wrote him out a message.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Marinette, I just wanted to let you know I got a new phone!</em>
</p><p>“Does that sound okay Tikki?” she asked nervously, still looking at the phone.</p><p>“It looks good to me.” said the red Kwami.</p><p>She sat there looking at the message harder, biting her lip.</p><p>“Maybe I should ask Alya...”</p><p>Tikki crossed her arms again and floated in front of Marinettes face with a hard, angry expression.</p><p>Marinette bit her lip harder and scrunched her face. “Alright! You're right! Chat first!”</p><p>Tikki pulled over a pen and paper to Marinette's lap as Marinette downloaded a different texting app than the one Chat had downloaded and set it up. She then wrote Chat a very detailed letter on how to download the app along with the number to contact her through the app and gave it to Tikki.</p><p>“Tonight around 1am go deliver it to him.”</p><p>“Will do!” said Tikki taking the note to Marinette’s room and hiding it til the time was right to deliver it.</p><p>Marinette then went back to her message to Adrien, screenshot it and sent it to Alya. Seconds later, Alya text back.</p><p>
  <em>GIRL YOU BETTER ACTUALLY SEND IT!!! By the way, I’m glad you have a phone again</em>
  <em>😊</em>
</p><p>Marinette smiled hard at Alya’s message as she flipped back over to Adrien’s, closed her eyes, and hit send. She blushed hard seeing the little “delivered” checkmark show up. Her face grew hot as she realized that she had just texted Adrien Agreste and that she was anticipating a text back.</p><p>Today was a Saturday, and weekends were full of photoshoots for Adrien, so she knew not to expect a text back right away, but the anticipation of getting a text back at all was killing her already.</p><p>She thumbed through the phone, checking to see who's contact information she was missing.  <em>Grandma, Maman, Papa, </em> she thought, making a mental list as she scrolled.</p><p>
  <em>Luka</em>
</p><p>She instantly texted Juleka that she needed his number again since she didn’t know it by heart. She sat there feeling slightly somber. Luka was always there for her and had been honest with his feelings for her from day one, but two things held her back form truly choosing him, liking Adrien, and her duties as Ladybug.</p><p>She liked Adrien. Well let's be honest, she loved him, but she had come to terms that they wouldn’t be together. Right? Plus, he had Kagami.</p><p>Adversely, there was her alter ego life as Ladybug. She felt like keeping that secret in a relationship, hiding this other side of her, would be lying to him. Could she really be in a relationship if it were just one big lie? Would that be fair to him? Could she even ever tell him who she was? If he knew, it would put his life in danger, more so than hers, and if something ever happened to him because of who she was, well she just couldn’t handle that.</p><p>She was taking things with him slow, one day at a time, trying to figure out how to balance the life of a superhero with her civilian life. They were good friends and, for the moment, until she found out how to balance everything, that was good enough for her.</p><p>Her phone jingled and startled her, making her heart skip a beat and making her jump, which in turn made her grimace in pain from her injuries. She looked at the text and blushed hard.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Beautiful. This is Luka. Juleka said you needed my number again so I figured I’d just text you. Are you feeling any better?”</em>
</p><p>Marinette was sure Juleka probably had told him what had happened and that she was okay. “<em>Yes,” </em>she responded, <em>I feel much better thank you!”</em></p><p>She laid her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes. With all the questions, thoughts, and stress of her injuries from the attack, she had started to get a headache. Her phone chimed, another message from Luka.</p><p>
  <em>“Would it be okay if I came to see you?”</em>
</p><p>Marinette read the text and her heart skipped a beat. Luka had never been over to her house. She also did not want him to see her like this. As if he knew she was hesitant to answer, he texted again.</p><p>
  <em>“If you need your rest I understand, but I have a small surprise for you also.”</em>
</p><p>Marinette was curious as to what the surprise could be, but she also could not let him down by saying no.</p><p><em>“Sure! I'll be here! It's not like I have anywhere else I can go xD Swing by when you like!” </em> she messaged him.</p><p><em>“Awesome! I will when I’m done with work! See you soon!</em> “He responded.</p><p>Marinette switched over to Adrien's text thread, he still hadn't read it.</p><p>“He’s probably busy” she signed, talking to herself as she closed her eyes.</p><p>And with that, she fell into a restless slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As a note to readers this story is paused until after the holidays! I will be continuing it in the new year! Thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors note: This month I was planning to come back full force again with updated every week but some personal things have kinda came to light and ill be taking care of my sisters kids. Im going to still try my best to update every week but just as a heads up, I just might not be able to do so every Monday as usual. Thank you for understanding!</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel Agreste awoke, slowly regaining consciousness. He felt woozy, his head and body hurt, there was a sharp pain as somethihng sharp pushed into his back. He tried to put his hand to his head but his arm, which already felt heavy, was restrained. He opened his eyes as he rested his arm back down, hearing slight pinging of metal as he moved.</p><p>
  <em>Shackles and chains?</em>
</p><p>He started pulling as hard as he could, it wasn’t just his arms, but his legs too, were restrained by his ankles and wrists. Fear began to flood him as he tried to look around, attempting to gather any information he could about the place he currently inhabited. The room was mostly pitch black, he gave a moment for his eyes to try to fully adjust. As he did, he felt around with his hands. Wherever he was, he registered that it was cold and wet, most likely a cavern or perhaps a cellar of some sort.</p><p>He closed his eyes, his head hurt, and his memory was foggy. As he tried to make sense of his prison, he tried to recollect the last place he was. He remembered boarding his jet, sitting down in his seat, and gazing out the window as his pilot prepared to take off, then...nothing.</p><p>He opened his eyes again to survey his surroundings once more, but that’s when he saw it. Something moved in his peripheral vision. He stopped scanning the cave and looked directly ahead. Scared of turning his head back in the direction of the movement, scared of what he may see. <em>Was it a trick of the light?</em></p><p>There was movement again and his heart skipped a beat, his eyes snapped to what looked like a hollow crevice in a left corner, he could just recognize the silhouette of someone, or something, standing there.</p><p>In a snap, with the realization of his current predicament, the haze over Gabriels mind cleared and adrenaline flooded him. The severity of his predicament took over him. He was no longer in his lavish mansion, he was no longer in control, he was shackled and chained and in very real, very grave danger.</p><p>Gabriel started pulling at the chains in panic. The thing in the corner moved ever so slightly, as if it was trying to get a better view. Gabriel panicked even more as the realization finally fully hit him. He looked straight at the spectre now, eyes fixed, pulling harder and harder at his chains until his wrists were bruised and bleeding.</p><p>The specter laughed a feminine, throaty laugh.</p><p>“I can smell your fear, Gabriel Agreste.”</p><p>Gabriel, a man of pride and control, jumped as the voice pierced the silence and for the first time in years, Gabriel’s mind was quiet, blank, he formulated no thoughts, he was all alone (save for this unknown entity), away from his lavish life, away from Nathalie...as he thought this, his mind cleared...Nooroo he thought, looking down and trying to feel at his collar for his miraculous.</p><p>“No...” Gabriel said and he felt over the spot on his chest over and over again.</p><p>He pulled at his shackles as he did</p><p>“No No NO!” He began to shout. “Where is it?!”</p><p>“You won't find it there,” said the voice calmly. “We have relieved you of your miraculous....Hawkmoth. Nooroo is in much better hands now.”</p><p>Hopelessness and rage filled Gabriel’s body simultaneously.</p><p>“How?” He said breathlessly.</p><p><em>All this time as Hawkmoth he had been careful hadn't he?</em> He thought.</p><p>
  <em>“Who is this? How did they find me? Where is Nooroo?”</em>
</p><p>None of these words left Gabriel’s tongue, but the spectre seemed to know exactly what Gabriel was thinking, and toyed with him.</p><p>“For once, the great Gabriel Agreste has gone silent,” said the spectre, slightly growing closer. To answer your questions dear Gabriel, you are not as smart as you think you are. There are those that are smarter. As for dear Nooroo, don’t you worry one silver hair on that head of yours. As I said, hes in better hands.</p><p>The spectre stopped some 6 feet away, still just out of Gabriel’s field of vision, and turned around, walking slowly, but purposefully, out of the cavern, calling out as she left.</p><p>“I really thought you were going to be more fun...I'll come back when your senses are about you and when my presence doesn’t make you piss yourself. “</p><p>And with that, she was gone, leaving Gabriel alone in the dark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel sat there for hours thinking about the events leading up to his capture and anything that he might have missed or overlooked. He was controlling and watching his akuma villain Stoneheart wreak havoc on the city as usual when Nathalie had come in with urgent news.  She had been able to track down a new miraculous. A private collector (who obviously did not know just what kind of artifact he had in his possession) would be allowing the object to be displayed for one night only at the Tokyo National Museum.</p><p>There was much mystery about what the artifact was but the collector had released information that this was a lost artifact of the great Oda Nobunaga, a Japanese daimyo, who was known as “The Great Unifier” of Japan. Nathalie believed that this artifact had a similar ability to the Eagle miraculous which granted liberation from mental and emotional restrictions. This new miraculous had the ability to unify people, and that Oda had used this miraculous to unify all of Japan.</p><p>Once Nathalie filled him in, he had called back the Akuma and left immediately. He called to inform his private jet and left the house to board it. Nathalie had asked to assist but he needed her to stay and attend to Adrien to keep the rouse that things were business as usual. He now realized that the whole thing might have been an elaborate trap to make him take action and leave his home, making him easy prey for capture.  He then wondered...how long had he been watched?</p><p> </p><p>“Longer than you think Agreste.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel jumped as far as the chains would allow. The female specter laughed in amusement.</p><p>“There’s a lot going through that head of yours, and yes, I can read your thoughts. That’s kinda my thing, but I will allow you to ask your questions out loud. I know that helps you think best after all. “</p><p>Gabriel gave her a steely stare, which was obviously hard to see in basically pitch blackness.</p><p>“How long have you been here? When did you come back?”</p><p>“I never left Gabriel. I just made you think I left. I've been watching you this whole time, listening to your every thought.”</p><p>“Why?” Gabriel asked, irritated with this invasion of privacy.</p><p>“Eh mostly amusement. I like seeing what makes people tick, getting inside their heads, people are fascinating.” She said almost seductively. She seemed to be enjoying their conversation.</p><p>“Also, I like the name you have for me. “The Spectre.” It sounds mysterious, ominous, I might have to start using that now. Thank you for the idea. You’re pretty good at giving out hero and villain names.”</p><p>“Thanks for the complement.” Gabriel said through gritted teeth. “So why exactly am I here? Who are you people? What do you want with me?”</p><p>“You?” the Spectre laughed her throaty laugh. “Quite honestly we don’t care about you. You can go back to your lavish mansion and your life for all we care. We just wanted to relieve you of your miraculous. Your use of it was....improper.”</p><p> </p><p>The Spectre seemed to think about her words for a moment, then said partly to herself. “Well, I honestly don’t care, the big guy actually thinks differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“The big guy?” asked Gabriel.</p><p>“Yeah, the head honco, dude in charge, see I'm part of our band of merry men so to speak but I'm not the ringleader of this operation.” she said as if this was information he should already know and she slowly was getting bored of him again.</p><p>“Care to give me the name of your...employer?” Gabriel said gently, prying.</p><p>“Oh Gabriel. How I wish I could, but no can-do cutie. See he’s pretty much tied my hands of what I can and cannot reveal to you at this point in time. That’s only because he doesn’t want you to find out information too quickly. He’s much like me and likes toying with his prey before he eats it. Your every move is still being watched Gabriel. Even in this damn, dark hole. He’s still got eyes on you, and not just mine.”</p><p>“So, what will you do?” he asked. “Reveal my identity to the world as to Hawkmoth is?”</p><p>“Like I said handsome,” said the Spectre growing even more flirtatious. “If it were me, I’d just let you go, but someone else has bigger plans for you, and unfortunately for you I just don’t know what those plans are. You’ve got to remember though; we know who you are. Your son, his school, his schedule, weve been inside your house, we know every nook and cranny, your secrets, we know about the grimoire.”</p><p>Hearing all of this struck every nerve in Gabriels body and fear flooded him.</p><p>The Spectre laughed “We know things about you and your tragic little family that you don’t even know.” she said teasing. “Ya know that son of yours is one hunk of a 17 year old, If you would have paid attention to him, maybe you would know more of his secrets too.”</p><p>“LEAVE ADRIEN OUT OF THIS.” Gabriel shouted, resisting his chains, trying to lunge at the Spectre.</p><p>“Now now Gabriel. You’ve never cared so much about his welfare before. You dropped the poor kid off a building for goodness' sake. Why even bat an eye about it now?” she sneered in the dark.</p><p>“I'll be off now, for real this time my sweet. I’m getting peckish. Like I said, I'm not the only one watching you, remember that. If you’re lucky I'll bring something down for you too!!!” she called, and this time, Gabriel could hear her footsteps echoing as she walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka knocked on the door and Sabine answered it.</p><p>“Oh! Hello Luka!”</p><p>Luka had never been to Marinette’s house but he had visited the bakery and Marinette had talked about him a great deal Sabine had not seen him a lot, but she always could tell from the way he looked at Marinette and the way that she talked about him that they had a bit of a connection. It was no surprise to her that he was holding a bouquet of pink tulips.</p><p>“Won’t you come inside?” she asked, smiling and moving aside to let him in and closed the door.</p><p>Luka stood by the door and watched as Sabine walked to the living-room and patted Marinette’s shoulder. When he realized Marinette had been sleeping, he put up a hand to motion for Sabine to stop. If Marinette was sleeping peacefully, he didn’t want to disturb her, but Sabine either didn’t see his gesture or ignored it.</p><p>“Honey,” she said as she softly shook Marinette’s shoulder. “You have company.”</p><p>“Who?” said Marinette hoarsely and groggily.</p><p>Marinette tried painfully to sit up some to better greet her visitor. Sabine waved Luka over. As Luka turned the corner and come into Marinette’s view, she started blushing hard.</p><p>“Lu..Lu…Luka.” she stammered.</p><p>“Hi Marinette,” he said calmly, with a slight, but worried tone.</p><p>This was his first time seeing her since the accident. The whole right side of her face and hands were blue. She wore a soft blue long sleeve shirt, so Luka couldn’t tell the extent of her injuries, but he felt that he knew Marinette by now to know that this was intentional. She didn’t want anyone to see her in such a state. He raised his hand to the side of her face and pushed her hair back and behind her ear gently to get a better look at her face. His fingers touched her skin in the gentlest, warmest way. Marinette stiffened slightly as his warm fingers touched her cool skin. After pushing her hair behind her ear, his fingers traced her jawline down to her chin. Marinette’s face grew hot as she blushed.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” he said.</p><p>Marinette’s mind lingered on the way Lukas fingers had felt on her skin. So much so, her breath caught in her throat when she tried to respond.</p><p>Her mother saw this and smiled behind her hand.</p><p>“She’s been extremely sore and her throat gets very itchy, sore, and dry. It will take some time for her to recover but otherwise she’s okay.” She said beaming at her daughter as Marinette gave her a look to thank her for her response. Sabine winked back.</p><p>“I’ll go grab you two some lemonade and snacks.” She said, hurrying out the door to give them some time alone.</p><p>Luka presented Marinette with the pink tulips and she continued to blush. Her eyes trailed to the dozen pink roses on the coffee table behind him, given to her by Adrien days before. He then fully kneeled down on the floor beside her, breaking her gaze along with her train of thought.</p><p>He presented her the flowers, just to show her. When she tried to raise her hand to take them, he shook his head and smiled. “I’ll put them here on the table for you. I just wanted to bring you something as pretty as you are to show you how I feel.”</p><p>Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Luka.”</p><p>Luka smiled back and leaned back on the coffee table.</p><p><em>Just where Chat sat when he visited me. </em>She thought briefly.</p><p>“Of course, Marinette. I care about you deeply.” He said, bringing his guitar in front of him. He took note of a slightly worried look on her face, as if she had something weighing on her mind. “If it hurts to speak Marinette we could just sit here and I’ll play something for you. You look like you could use a distraction. I have a feeling you have a lot on your mind.”</p><p>Marinette bit her lip. Luka could always read her like a book. He always knew when something bothered her, outside of the normal things that did.</p><p>“I’m sorry Luka. I just have a lot on my mind today with my accident, I can’t do much. I’m not used to being confined to the couch and tired a most of the day. I feel like I’m wasting time or I could or should be doing something else.”</p><p>Luka smiled slightly as she said this. Marinette was always truly on the go. Helping someone, going to school, helping her parents in the bakery. Her life was very demanding. She had lots of responsibilities.</p><p>“Then allow me to try to help by soothing those thoughts.” He said, putting his hand on her arm and stroking gently, then returning his hand to his guitar, strumming a soft, sweet, melody.</p><p>Marinette’s mom came in, placed the treats down on the table, and gave her daughter a loving smile as she grabbed the flowers Luka had brought for her and walked away to find a vase.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside, a certain black cat superhero was watching the scene unfold from the school rooftop across the street. He watched Luka serenade Marinette for a few more moments before turning around and sitting down, back against the cool brick of the roof top.</p><p>“Plagg, claws in.” he said with a sigh.</p><p>Plagg materialized and floated, watching the scene just as Adrien had. He knew the storm of emotions that was currently brewing inside Adrien. He floated above Adrien’s head, just watching him.</p><p>“So, were back to the bakers’ daughter, are we?” he said, taunting Adrien a bit. Plagg knew he was pushing buttons, and for good reason too. He was trying to get Adrien to confront his feelings and to get him to talk about them.</p><p>Adrien sat with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Why are we watching this sappy crap?” he said again, when Adrien didn’t answer.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to come see her.” He said with another heavy sigh as he checked his phone for a message from her either to Chat or himself.</p><p>She had sent a message to him earlier which he had not yet responded to. He had actually wanted to wait until he got here to decide on how to proceed. Visit her as Adrien? Or as Chat? But once he got here…he realized Luka was visiting her and it felt like his stomach fell to his knees when he watched them together. He was…a tad bit jealous, he realized. It wasn’t so much about the action itself, just that he wished that could be him. He envied Luka for not having to keep himself in check, for not having to keep secrets, not have this alter ego, but at the same time he felt, confused. He didn’t feel this way around Kagami. He already knew and realized he didn’t have those feelings for her. He had been noticing on and off for the past few years that he had started feeling the way he felt around Ladybug…when he was around Marinette. Ladybug never reciprocated his feelings, even if she felt that way, he knew why she couldn’t and why she kept him at arm’s length. Revealing who she was to him, would mean she would be risking everything. He loved her and he didn’t want to hurt her or make her do something she wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p>Adrien sat there, staring at his phone. He started to reply to Marinette’s message when Plagg broke his train of thought.</p><p>“Do you like her?” he asked, floating seemingly absent mindedly, still watching towards Marinette’s place. He knew the answer, but he wanted Adrien to say it out loud. To validate the feelings he knew he had. His coined phrase “She’s just a friend.” Is the last thing he needed Adrien to say right now. Plagg felt that at this point, Adrien saying that was just a way for him to push aside feelings that he either didn’t truly understand, or feelings he didn’t want to acknowledge.</p><p>Adrien thought harder about this, about all the times they shared together. Marinette sticking up to his dad, the support she gave to him when he needed it, he even took out the charm she had given him and looked at it. He never left home without it being on him in one way or another. Marinette was always there for him, but that’s just who she was…right?</p><p>He thought harder. The times he saved her as Chat, when he had came to her house to protect her from Evilistrator. How brave and helpful she was. The way it felt dancing with her at Chloe’s party and in New York, when she threw him a party, when he modeled her designs, when she got picked to be Ladybug in the music video he was supposed to be doing dressed as Chat Noir, her smile, her loving nature.</p><p>He then thought to a few days ago…holding her cold, lifeless body, the grief he felt, thinking about never being able to see her smile, hear her voice… was it more? How much was this? Did he…love her?</p><p>He hated seeing her hurt. He always did everything possible to make sure she was safe and happy. He even confronted Lila when she was trying to get Marinette expelled and made sure she fixed things. The only thing he wanted was to protect her.</p><p>He looked from the charm in his left hand, to the phone in his right. He put the charm back in his pocket and started to text her back.</p><p>“Yes Plagg, I do.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m glad you did </em>
  <em>J It’s nice to hear from you! How are you feeling?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spectre walked out of the cavern and up the passageway, up the staircase, and back towards the castle. Roughly halfway back, she paused near a stone wall of the castle, went over to the wall, and sat down, pressing her back against the cool brick. She raised her face up for the sunlight to hit it and took in the warmth. She closed her eyes and breathed a deep heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She hated this. She hated being here, she hated the person she had become. She took out her phone and gazed at the lock screen picture. It was a picture of her 8-year-old sister Tianna.</p><p> </p><p>Two years ago, Spectre was known as Anna Rivera. A loving special needs school teacher from Ely, Minnesota. She loved the children, and she used her “special gifts” as her mom had called them, to help listen to and understand the children better than anyone else in her field. Anna was an empath, someone who can feel the way others are feeling, and a telepath, someone who could read other people's thoughts. She had tried her best to keep her gifts a secret and only a handful of people knew about her great talents. Anna never wanted to flaunt or use her gifts, she just wanted to spread peace and love to whomever she possibly could.</p><p>One day, she met a man, Ray. He was extremely handsome and mysterious. As a telepath, she had always been able to read people's minds, and as an empath she could feel their feelings. Every last one. Except...for his. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t read his mind but this excited and intrigued her.  He was nice, caring, and she fell madly in love.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was not meant to last.  Anna learned, in a very hard way, that when you’re in love, you’re also blind. One day, through a series of horrible events, she discovered the man she fell in love with was not who she believed him to be. He was abusive, and manipulative, and when she discovered his motives, and that he was using her, that he knew about her gifts and had only got close to her so that he may exploit them, she decided she would break it off with him. Yet, before she could, she needed to retrieve something she had left in his possession by accident, her grandmothers bracelet. She didn’t realize it at the time, but he knew what the bracelet meant to Anna, and he intentionally hid it from her, and decided during the span of their relationship to conveniently keep it in case something such as this happened and she wised up to his motives.</p><p>He also knew how she felt about him. She did love him afterall, and so he asked her for one more chance, one more chance to be the man she wanted him to be. He invited her onto his boat to reconcile. Anna’s only intention was to go to retrieve her grandmother’s bracelet, however, things took a turn for the worst. He was always one step ahead of her, and he had planned on the bracelet not to be enough leverage to keep her with him. So, once Anna was on the boat and she made her intentions clear, Ray revealed that his plan was not to win her back, but to kidnap her, and for leverage, he had kidnapped her sister, Tianna, to make her do his bidding.</p><p>Anna felt powerless and for the past 2 years she had done anything he had asked of her. In the past 2 years she had been biding her time, gaining his trust, and learning as much about him as she possibly could. Looking for a way to save her sister and escape.</p><p>Anna closed her eyes and put her cellphone to her forehead crying.</p><p>“I am so sorry Tianna, but I promise just hold on, just a little while longer. I’ve finally found a way to save you, to save us. I will get us back home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Specter stood and headed back to the castle towards her quarters. As she walked, she looked up at the castle. She knew he was here, looming over, watching her and everyone here. She just didn’t know where. Since he kidnapped her and trained her to be an assassin, he had kept her at arm's length. Ray was smart and didn’t let anyone too close to him except for his right-hand man, his bodyguard who never left his side. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had worked hard to get here, to his “base of operations” so to speak. He lived here only when he had business, or some sort of con set into action and he needed his employees. Currently (obviously) he was here studying the miraculous. She wasn’t sure what sort of plan he had in play or even why he now wanted the miraculous, but she was sure it was just for power. That’s all he ever wanted. Power and money and to live lavishly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it had taken her years to finally be invited to stay here. When he kidnapped her. He sent her into training to become a ruthless assassin. She went all over the world, doing whatever he asked. Killing people, making black market deals, stealing money and information, you name it. She learned and did what she needed to survive and to save her sister, who was her motivation the whole time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Through these years, she had grown to hate her employer so much that she hated even the sound of his name, which is why she now only called him “sir” or other synonyms to such (like she had used with Gabriel by calling him the “head honcho.” She did whatever she could to distance herself and to disassociate him from the person she once loved. She only held regret for ever loving him now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does it really matter why he wants the miraculous though? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she walked through the kitchen entrance, past the chefs and maids, and down the hallway to her room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as I get my sister back, nothing else matters. She and I can fly back home to mom and dad, be reunited, and go into hiding.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was something else that really had bothered her. After she and her sister disappeared, they had had no contact with their parents. She didn’t know how they were, and they didn’t even know that she and her sister were alive. She and her sister had just...vanished... Her employer had made sure to inform Anna straight off that if she tried to contact them, or anyone for that matter from her old life, that they would be killed ruthlessly, and considering what he had charged her to do several times over, she would not have put it past him to actually go through with it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, when she had finished her training, she had planned to find him and kill him herself, but once she finished her training, he only contacted her through video calls and only let her see or speak to her sister through them. Her sister never said much, she supposed that he had scared her into not saying anything to her. All she ever told her was that she was okay and not to worry, but of course this made her worry even more about what he was possibly doing to her or using her for. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years she had been able to pick up bits and pieces from others minds but she realized quick that her powers would not be much use. She could never get a full picture from anyone and it seemed as if he never actually told his full plan to anyone. Each person had their own part they would play and he only gave them information that was necessary to their missions. This had made any move she made maddening because she never had all the information she needed and her power was literally useless unless it suited him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had nearly given up on any chance of leaving and saving her sister until she had been given a new mission. To find out the identity of Hawkmoth. This illusive villain that had plagued Paris for years </span>
  <span>akumatizing</span>
  <span> people. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This task was actually pretty simple. All she had to do was look at the area usually that people were </span>
  <span>akumatized</span>
  <span> and triangulate a possible central location. Kinda like pinging cell phone towers. It seemed that most people were generally </span>
  <span>akumatized</span>
  <span> around the same area (mostly the school which let's face it made since with all the teen angst) after she found the </span>
  <span>akumatization</span>
  <span> hot spots it wasn’t hard to stand around and wait for an </span>
  <span>akuma</span>
  <span> to fly by and figure out where it came from. Besides </span>
  <span>let's</span>
  <span> face it the </span>
  <span>Agreste</span>
  <span> mansion </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> screamed bad guy hide out really with the way it was made. So, It was really no surprise that Gabriel Agreste was the maximum supreme bad guy with his head up his butt thinking no one was smarter than he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What she wasn’t ready for though, was finding out that Gabriels own son...was the one he had been fighting against, and that he had been so blind to see how his actions were affecting his son. </span>
  <span>Spectre</span>
  <span> had spent many hours watching the loneliness that haunted the Agreste mansion. She knew what was in Adrien’s head, and though she knew and understood the reason why Gabriel was so hell bent on getting the miraculous, she couldn’t help but feel bad that he was losing sight of what was right in front of him, and that he had done it for years. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had been able to find out quick that Gabriel was Hawkmoth and that Chat was Adrien, but it had taken her longer to discover Ladybug’s identity. The sweet, clumsy Marinette was the bad ass heroin, while every comic book and young adult novel had pointed it out to her that this was most likely the case, she just could not fathom it happening in real life, and the fact that she loved Adrien but Adrien loved Ladybug but Ladybug loved Adrien and whatever, the whole love square turned love hexagon thing just made her want to facepalm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She approached her room and walked in and went and collapsed on the bed thinking of her plan. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't wanted to use them, but the truth was Ladybug and Chat Noir were at this point her only hope of getting out. She had Gabriel whom she could use as leverage since he had ties to both of them so they did have a common denominator between the two. Plus, even </span>
  <span>tho</span>
  <span> she had teased Gabriel with the knowledge that she knew more about Adrien, she had kept the identities of Paris’s superheroes a secret from her employer. If she hadn't, he would have most likely already sent her to kidnap them as well, and that would have ruined her own plans of escape. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now the issue was buying time. She knew Marinette was a bit out for the count, her employer would most likely want to draw the heroes out somehow in order to gain their miraculous as well, most likely by using the miraculous he stole from Gabriel, but in reality, time would only tell. She wasn’t 100% sure of his plans but she had to buy enough time for Marinette to get well enough to become ladybug once again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, for now, </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> was time for a </span>
  <span>much-needed</span>
  <span> nap. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien decided to transform not long after texting Marinette to go patrol the city to clear his head. It didn’t quite work though. Wherever he went there seemed to be couples and families going to dinner, enjoying the beauty of Paris at sunset.</p><p>He thought of Marinette’s parents, and the love and support they always gave Marinette. Whatever was important to her, they were there for. He longed for that kind of relationship with his father. No matter what he did, his father was always so distant and it wasn’t just like that after his mother disappeared. Now that he thought of it, it had always been that way. His mom being the loving, caring person she was, seemed to have softened his fathers’ rough edges.</p><p>Before he knew it, it was roughly midnight He was able to help a little old lady with her groceries and deter a guy from robbing a coffee shop, but otherwise, it was another quiet, akuma free night. Chat stood on top of the building thinking about what his next action should be. He wasn’t far from Marinette’s. He could pop in at her house like he originally planned to, or, he could head home and wait for word from LB.</p><p>He stood there confused. Confused for both his feelings and what he should do. “I’ll just swing by and check on Marinette really quick, then I’ll go home and wait for LB,” he said out loud to himself, mentally justifying his actions.</p><p><em>It's not that I care for Ladybug any less, it's just that Marinette is the one I can actually see and make sure she's okay. I can’t sit around worrying horribly about Ladybug when I can’t do anything. It's out of my control...</em> He thought as he headed towards Marinette’s.</p><p>Chat swung by the window, catching a glimpse of Marinette alone, still resting on the couch. He jumped up to the roof, and went down through the window hatch. He landed there, on the platform where her bed sat, and stopped for a moment, taking everything in.</p><p>He had been in Marinette’s room a couple times over the past few years. Practicing for battle in the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament, modeling Marinette’s clothing, and he had seen it once when her room was on national television with Jagged Stone (goodness was that embarrassing for her), not to mention times as Chat and fighting akumas.</p><p>He dropped down to her bedroom floor and walked over to her desk, looking at the pictures of himself on her wall, and picking up the Chat Noir doll she had obviously made herself and just holding it a moment. This time...being in her room, it felt different. His heart was beating a little harder than usual, and he was between a feeling of nervousness and a tinge of excitement. He didn’t really know why though. He was just there to see her for just a second. She would be asleep he was sure, then he would go home. He gave the Chat doll a brief hug before putting it back in place and he made his way quietly down her stairs and to the Livingroom landing.</p><p>As he placed his foot on the floor, he heard something that made him jump.</p><p>“Hey Chat.” He heard from the couch.</p><p>Marinette had been resting her eyes, but had found it hard to actually fall asleep or get anywhere close to it. Plus, she honestly anticipated that Chat would be coming back tonight.</p><p>She heard the soft pat of his feet as he made his way towards her and opened her eyes as she heard him near the couch and round the corner.</p><p>He smiled at her, those big green eyes and mischievous cat like smile, instantly bringing a smile to her face.</p><p>Chat walked around and kneeled in front of her where he had been the previous night and where Luka had been earlier. He looked at the pink tulips on the table that Luka had brought earlier.</p><p>“So, had a visitor today, did you?” he said, Marinette looked at him puzzled.</p><p>“How did you...?” she said, but her voice trailed off when he motioned toward the flowers beside his own (well Adrien’s) pink roses.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah...Luka brought those today.” She said, a soft sigh escaping her as she said it and he noticed her slight, sad expression that appeared for just a moment as she spoke. Chat took a mental note to try to push her a little more about her reaction later, but for now, he just smiled at her.</p><p>“I know. I tried to come by earlier but noticed you already had company and decided to just come back later.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to; you wouldn’t have been interrupting anything. You could have totally came in.” she said softly.</p><p>“I don’t know...” he said getting kinda close to her. “Pushing your hair behind your ear, whispering sweet nothings in your ear....” He said with a big smile, teasing.</p><p>She instantly turned magenta red. “You saw that?!” She said, clearly embarrassed. She looked like she just wanted to melt through the couch and floor to hide or turn invisible.</p><p>Chat chuckled, “I’m only teasing you Marinette.”</p><p>She gave him a look but remained red faced so he decided to switch gears. “So, what about the pretty pink ones?”</p><p>Marinette’s expression softened but the pink glow of a blush held on her cheeks.</p><p>“Those are from Adrien.” She said softly but a bit dreamily.</p><p>“Model Adrien Agreste, huh? Got all the guys, don’t you?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, right.” she said, clearly a bit annoyed, or was that a twinge of sadness he saw?</p><p>He decided to push her a little harder this time.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, settling in, resting his back against the coffee table. “You’re smart, cute, funny, loving, sweet, caring, any guy would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>This time it was Marinettes turn to tease. “Chat Noir are you smitten with me?” she joked.</p><p>It was now Chats turn to get defensive and blush. “What? No, I love Ladybug! I was just saying!”</p><p>Marinette started to laugh hard, so much so she grabbed her chest in pain. Chat looked at her with concern, wanting to help, but not sure how to.</p><p>“I’m okay.” she smiled, wheezing a little, and coughing trying to stop laughing. Once she did, she took a deep breath to try to calm any pain she felt.</p><p>“No... it's just, I know how Luka feels, he told me long ago that he cares about me a lot, loves me...actually, but...”</p><p>She looked so melancholy that Chat regretted bringing it up.</p><p>“I love...someone else...and...”</p><p>Marinette put her face in her hands, Chat leaned forward closer to her, not wanting to miss anything she said.</p><p>When Marinette moved her hands, she was tearing up, she wanted so badly to tell Chat. She could, right? I mean she trusted him. He was her partner; she had known him for years. He was her best friend. He was always there for her..she could tell him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said clearing the tears from her face, “it's stupid. You don’t want to hear about my stupid love interests.</p><p>Chat could see it. She was on the verge of finally opening up, she trusted him, but she was starting to put on the brave face again. She was starting to put the wall back up and hide her emotions.</p><p>“Marinette, no. I’m here for you. Were friends, right? Years ago, when Ladybug didn’t show up that night. You were there for me.” He put his hand on her hand comfortingly. “Now I’m here for you. Returning the favor.”</p><p>Marinette smiled at him lovingly. “Well, this is going to sound so dumb. It's not like it matters much, no matter how I feel about him he’ll never love me the way I love him, but, its Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>It took a moment for the weight of her words to hit him fully.</p><p>“you...love him...?” he said, in disbelief.</p><p>She moved her hands to her eyes, slowly again. She took a deep breath choking back tears. She felt like a weight was holding her down but at the same time being lifted. She just wanted to lay there and vent to Chat, tell him all her troubles. He was her partner, the person she trusted the most in her life. She breathed hard and slowly, trying to bottle up all her feelings and compose herself. “Yeah,” she said still in tears, “it’s silly right.” she said with a tearful chuckle.</p><p>Chat was hesitant to ask his next question.</p><p>“For...how long?”</p><p>“Years.” She said simply, softly, looking up at the ceiling, wiping away tears.</p><p>They both sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“It was his first day of school,” she said dreamily, thinking back to that fateful day. “I had been so hard on him, he was new. I already had a crush on him a bit, I guess. He was the son of my favorite fashion designer after all. When I met him, I thought he was trying to put gum on my seat. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but when I saw that...I just knew that if he was a friend of Chloe’s he had to be just like her. I was so mad with him for the rest of the day, I didn’t believe he was trying to get it off my seat. But, then, I was standing outside. My house was right across the road but it was raining. I didn’t want to get wet so I was standing there, hoping for a break in the rain or for it to slack off some. He came out the door with umbrella, and he apologized. He was so kind and sincere, telling me that it wasn’t his intention, that he was just trying to remove the gum. I was speechless when he offered me his umbrella. It thundered, and I took it touching his hand. It was that moment that I fell for him.”</p><p>Chat sat there in awe, thinking of and remembering that same day. Chat tried to speak but the words caught in his throat, eventually, he was able to get them out.</p><p>“Have you ever...told him?”</p><p>Marinette thought for a moment, tears coming to her eyes again. “I tried, goodness did I try...but every time I did something happened that screwed everything up. I’m a klutz but there were a few times that I thought that maybe I was just bad luck. The first thing I did was make him a scarf for his birthday.  I tried so hard to give it to him but I was too shy so I dropped it off at his house. The next day he showed up to school wearing it. He told us it was a present from his dad.</p><p>Chat sat there in disbelief at her words.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell him it was from you?”</p><p>She smiled softly, “Because he was so happy. I didn’t want to take that happiness away from him.”</p><p>Chat wondered...what else had she done for him that he didn’t know about...but he didn’t want to upset her more, he just sat there, stunned, but Marinette seemed like she had a bottle inside her and the contents were dying to come out. </p><p>“Other than the fact I try to be nice to everyone, in reality, everything I’ve ever done for him is because I love him. I’ve seen him disappointed, and as much as I look up to his father as a fashion icon, I just hate the way he’s always keeping him closed up, or sheltered. Adrien deserves so much more. I’ve come to terms with the fact that he and I will never be together. It’s just...I’ve tried so many times and its obvious now that we aren't meant to be. I’m just a bakers’ daughter. I don’t come anywhere close to anything he deserves in his life. Kagami, now she's one who's really made for him. Shes strong, beautiful, and she knows what she wants. He deserves someone strong and sure of themselves like Kagami. Not an awkward klutz like me.”</p><p>Chat sat there, lost in thought, but shocked.</p><p>“You’re wrong Marinette, I still stand by what I said. Plus, you deserve to be happy.”</p><p>He sat there thinking for a moment, “If you didn’t think you could be with Adrien, you said you knew Luka was in love with you, and you seem to have feelings for Luka...why not maybe try a relationship with him?”</p><p>Marinette looked deep into his eyes for a moment and sighed. “It’s, kinda complicated.” she said, giving him a little half frown. “I can be myself around Luka, it's true, but around Adrien? I’m a bumbling mess. I’m like that because I love him.”</p><p>Chat thought about when she would approach him as Adrien vs when she talks to him as Chat. She was definitely more comfortable telling him like this, and now, it made sense why. She was in love with Adrien. Under the mask, she didn’t know who he was.</p><p>“What are you talking about I am Adrien.” He teased, telling her the truth, he was sure she wouldn’t take him seriously.</p><p>Of course, she didn’t. “You’re nothing like Adrien, Chat.” She said and giggled a little.</p><p>Chat was happy he could ease the tension for a minute, but she still hadn’t explained herself.</p><p>“Why is it complicated? Why can’t you be with Luka?”</p><p>She thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to answer the question strategically. “There’s just some things about myself I can't tell him. Secret things, let's just say I have a job that no one knows about that is very demanding and I just...feel like...if I can't tell him about this...job, about this side of myself that I hide from everyone, that it's just as good as lying. Plus, I don’t want him to feel like a second choice. Over the past few years, no matter what I’ve done, I’ve still always loved Adrien. I loved Adrien first. I don’t want Luka to feel like he is a second choice. It wouldn’t be fair to him.  So, the truth is, I’m probably just...destined to be alone.”</p><p>She said, back to being melancholy again.</p><p>He wished she would let down her walls and talk to him more, but he knew he had drawn too much out of her for one night. He was sure by this point it was super late and Ladybug he was sure would be trying to contact him soon. He hadn't thought he would have stayed this long anyways but, he was glad he did. He learned a lot about Marinette tonight that he previously didn’t know. He just wanted to ask her one more question before he left for the night.</p><p>“Well then, If I were Adrien Agreste, what would you want to say to me? If you could.” He said, looking her straight in the eyes.</p><p>She looked gently into his, and he felt like she was looking through his eyes, and into his heart and soul.</p><p>“I would want him to know that I love him, and that for these past few years I’ve wanted to show him and help him realize that his father isn't the only family he has. No matter what, no matter my feelings, I will always be there for him. No matter what, his friends will be there for him. You are not alone Adrien. You’re never alone, as long as you live, I will do whatever I can in my power to bring you happiness. That is my one wish for you. I want to see you happy. I love you, Adrien.”</p><p>Words caught in his throat, and his face went a violent red as Marinette uttered these words.</p><p>“Wow” was literally all he could say.</p><p>“Ummm,” he said, stumbling as he got up. “I have to go now unfortunately, Ladybug is hopefully going to contact me tonight, but, It was nice seeing you Marinette.” he said smiling, taking his leave.</p><p>“Oh, ummm....” She said confused, voice trailing off.</p><p>“Hey, Chat?” she said, her voice stopping him in his tracks in his haste to leave. He swallowed hard, but didn’t turn around to acknowledge her.</p><p>“Thank you, for the phone...” She said softly. She knew she hadn’t texted him to thank him properly, but she had wanted to do it in person anyways. “and...thank you for talking to me tonight...it's made me feel much better about a few things.”</p><p>He stood there, rigid, not really knowing how to feel or how to respond.</p><p>“You’re welcome Marinette, I want you to know that I’m always here for you. No matter what.”</p><p>He said and bound up the stairs, up and through the ceiling, heading home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat left Mari’s place and rushed home. It honestly didn’t feel like he had stayed long but looking at the clock on his baton phone it was already past 1:30am. He really didn’t know when Tikki would be back, but he figured the only logical thing would be late in the night to early morning, a time that a lone kwami would be less likely to be spotted zooming across the sky of Paris.</p><p>He flew through his window, landed, and detransformed. As he did, his civilian phone dinged that he had a message. It was a message from Marinette to Chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, I know its late and you pretty much just left, but thank you for coming to heck on me these past few nights, thank you again for the phone (you really DIDN’T have to!) and thank you for listening to me. You really are the Purrrrrfect friend. =^w^=</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adrien read this, blushed, and laughed at the cat pun.</p><p>
  <em>Anytime you need Purrrincess =^w^=</em>
</p><p>Right after he finished sending the messaged, he received another text from her, this time to Adrien.</p><p>
  <em>I’m feeling better! I’ll be back to school in no time! I’m sorry for not replying sooner, I fell asleep earlier and I had a few visitors. </em>
</p><p>Adrien thought about how she looked when she laughed, a grimace of pain on her face. It was obvious from seeing her as Chat that it would still be a little before she made it to school and she was putting on a brave face (or in this case text) for him.</p><p>
  <em>Just don’t push yourself too hard. Take it easy and don’t worry! Would you like me to take notes in class for you?</em>
</p><p>He had asked her if she wanted to take the notes but he was sure she would say “not to worry.” Even if this were her response, he would still take the notes for her anyways. Marinette was always there for him and he wouldn’t let her down now.</p><p>As he hit send, he saw Tikki float down to him, a rolled-up note in her hands.</p><p>“Hi Adrien! Ladybug sent me with this note! I would have returned last night but when I got home she was already asleep.” Tikki said, looking at him apologetically.</p><p>“Thanks Tikki, it's perfectly okay. I’m sure she could use the rest.” He said kindly, smiling at her as he took the note and excitedly opened it.</p><p>She had sent the details of a downloadable and anonymous text app along with her contact information. Adrien stood there in awe. For the first time in years of their partnership he would be talking to her out of costume, as civilians. Excitement built as he downloaded the app, entered her contact information, and found her.</p><p><em>Hello M’lady. =^-^= </em> he typed, hesitating before he hitting send.</p><p>He waited for a few seconds; bubbles appeared on the screen indicating the contact was typing.</p><p>
  <em>Hello Chat </em>
  <em>😊</em>
</p><p>Adrien bit his lip in excitement and sheer joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Luck and Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien laid in bed waiting for Ladybug to text him back. It had been nearly 10 minutes since her last text, and it was now 3:30am, so he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep. He laid there smiling at his phone. He didn’t blame her for falling asleep on him. It was certainly late and he was sure that with the injuries she had detailed to him that she was probably exhausted and her body was still healing. She needed that rest.</p><p>He thumbed through their messages and reread them. Ladybug had wanted to call him but she said the conversation may wake her parents. Chat made a mental note of this for the future. Ladybug had never given too much detail about her personal life but it seemed to him that she was less careful saying things over text. It might be that she was finally softening up, or perhaps because of the accident, whichever the reason, he planned that as long as they texted each other, he would commit any little detail he could learn about her to heart.</p><p>The rest of their conversation went as expected. Ladybug gave a brief (and vague) update on her injuries, but said she was okay, then, they discussed the big issue here. Ladybug couldn’t be...Ladybug, in her current condition. So, Ladybug said what Adrien had figured she would say, that he should become Mister Bug again. The only real issue here was, how would they even trade miraculouses? It had been at this point that they had hit a wall, and Ladybug had seemingly fallen asleep.</p><p>Adrien laid there shuffling between text apps, rereading Marinette’s texts to Chat then over to the text Marinette had sent to Adrien which he hadn’t yet responded to.  </p><p>“You don’t have to! Alya said she would take notes for me!”</p><p>He bit his lip, then yawned, tired. After talking to Marinette that night as Chat, he wanted to go see her as Adrien. He wanted to test a theory and see her reactions with him and compare them to when he was with her as Chat.</p><p>He lifted the scarf he now knew was made by Marinette and felt the material in his hand closing his eyes as he did, feeling the softness and smiling, drifting off to sleep.</p><p><em>I am very lucky to have Marinette in my life, </em>he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette awoke with a start with knocking on the door. She tried to get up to get it but groaned in agony.</p><p>“No no, dear! Stay still! I’ve got it!” said Sabine, rushing to the door.</p><p>“Alya! Come on in!</p><p>“Good morning Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Is Marinette awake?”</p><p>“I think so,” she said with a smile, “she’s laying just there on the couch.” She said pointing Alya in Marinette’s direction.</p><p>“Thank you!” Alya said politely and walked over excitedly to her friend.</p><p>Alya sat on the coffee table in front of a very groggy Marinette and looked her over sad and lovingly.</p><p>“Good Morning, Sleepyhead.” she teased, sweeping the hair out of Marinette’s face as Marinette wiped off some drool.</p><p>“Hey Alya, what's up? What time is it?”</p><p>“Its 10am on Sunday.” She said awake and with a smile.</p><p>Marinette groaned and closed her eyes, wanting more sleep. Alya giggled. “Noooooo!” Alya protested. Not yet! Wake up I have something to show you!”</p><p>“Hm? What?” said Marinette only a quarter interested.</p><p>Alya looked smug.</p><p>“I was sent video of Chat saving you.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes shot open and she jumped awake, muscles stiffening and shooting pain at the sudden movement.</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“Yes!!!!!” Said Alya excited again already looking for the video on her phone.</p><p>“I wanted to come by to show you and let you approve of it. Since it’s the video of your accident and all, I wanted your permission to upload it to the Ladyblog.  Now, this video is...sensitive and shocking, okay? So, if you don’t want me to post it, I understand. I just want you to see it.”</p><p>Alya found the video, handed the phone to Marinette, and hit play.</p><p>The video started; she was watching from the vantage point of someone inside one of the buildings. She watched herself race past the building, Stoneheart at her heels. He raised his hand and swung, then, she heard a hard thud, then a distant splash. She knew what she was hearing was the impact of the hit from Stoneheart then her body hitting the water.</p><p>Suddenly, the camera whipped around to a dark figure across the river jumping into the water. The bystander ran out of the building, still filming, scanning the water for signs of life.</p><p>The video jerked to Chat immerging from the water, holding Marinette, pulling her out of the water. In the video, her skin looked white and ghostlike even though she had only been in the water for a few moments.</p><p>Chat swam to a set of stairs and picked her up, cradling her, as he did, he ran up the stairs, and laid her down. The person with the camera had tried not to get too close, trying not to impede the act of chat saving her, but you could plainly see the worry and shock on his face. Chat was genuinely scared.</p><p>As he laid her down, he watched her delicately, assessing her body, checking for any blatant injury. He could already see the blue on the side of her body where she had been hit with the blow, but that’s not what Chat had noticed. Marinette watched as worry turned into shock, then panic. He had realized that she wasn’t breathing. He started to check and double check just to make sure.  “Marinette!” he screamed suddenly, causing her to jump. Hearing his voice scream her name in such pain and worry shocked her to her core, so much so that she started crying, watching him desperately trying to save her, scared of losing her.  </p><p>She watched as tears streamed down his face, he had started chest compressions.</p><p>“Please not her!” Marinette heard him scream over and over, trying to save her.</p><p>She watched speechless, her skin was crawling, her hair stood up on the back of her neck, and tears streamed down her face.  </p><p>She watched as he breathed into her, sobbing, she saw his tears sprinkle her cold, white, cheeks and face.</p><p>Suddenly, the lifeless girl in the video gasped, she watched as he turned her to the side and let her sputter water, then he pulled her to his chest crying, stroking her hair.</p><p>She thought back to that day, since then, she had forgotten how it had felt when he held her in his arms, but now, everything kept flooding back.</p><p>“Please,” she heard him plead to the onlookers still crying. “can anyone call an ambulance?” With this, the video cut off.</p><p>Marinette lay there stunned, the image of Chat holding her now burned into the back of her mind. Alya leaned over and softly pulled the phone from her hands. “Marinette? Are you okay?” she looked at Alya, and wiped away fresh tears.</p><p>“Wow.” was all Marinette could say, she looked up at the ceiling, speechless.</p><p>Alya slid off the end of the table and kneeled on the floor beside her, giving her a moment to process what she just saw and stroking her hand softly.</p><p>“I think he has feelings for you.” Alya said suddenly, breaking the silence.</p><p>Marinette said nothing, she just laid there, unable to process or think. She just watched herself nearly die, then her partner, the person who was her best friend, the guy who she could trust with her life, save her life. She thought about how it had felt with his arms around her. How safe and warm she had felt.</p><p>“He’s been visiting you, hasn’t he?”</p><p>Marinette looked at her, stunned.</p><p>“How did you...?” she started.</p><p>“I’m your best friend and a reporter. I can sniff these things out.” she said looking at her proudly.</p><p>She gave Marinette a minute to breathe, and asked a disconcerting question that Marinette thought she had already known the answer to.</p><p>“What do you feel for him?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>